


A (very) different story.

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: ....Most people assume Tony Stark would hate Wade Wilson's guts should they ever meet..Well the thing is..They've already known each other for years.Long before Afghanistan.. Long before Cancer and Francis..Once upon a time there was a wealthy weapons maker and Once upon a time there was a wealthy mercenary that wanted something custom made...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A (very) different story.

..

..

"You know I'm no longer in the weapons business Double Dead."

"Hmm.. Yeah .. But can you honestly say that you don't love what we created together?" Wade asked.

"They were some of my best work." Tony admitted "And you do use them well."

"And only on bad guys for a long time now.. Scout's honor!" Wade exclaimed.. "Come on.. You know you can't just give up on creating art like what we've made together.. I mean look at that flying tin can you made for yourself.. That thing isn't exactly lacking in fire power.. Wouldn't you rather make something for someone that will put it to use for the side of the good guys than to make nothing at all?"

"I don't know.. The suit came out of an act of desperation and now it's only a means of defense and protection.."

"I'm totally a means of defense and protection, too, and I have a super convenient offense setting!" Wade exclaimed.. "Please, Tony?.. Our babies want their daddies to give them some new little sisters!"

"It's gonna take some time to draw something up.."

"Ooh.. No.. I already drew the designs.. You just do the magic wizard metal working stuff with the math, science and the technobabble crap that I don't know how to make sense out of.."

"Fine.." Tony said with a roll of his eyes.. "You better pay me this time.."

"I paid you last time!.."

"A "Hello Kitty" lunch box does not count as payment.."

Wade let out an audible gasp "Tell me you did not get rid of that lunch box.."

"Of course I got rid of it.."

"Tony, that was a collector's item!"

"Not for me it wasn't.."

"Tony, it was worth over a million dollars! I had to skin a very unpleasant dictator to get that lunch box!!.."

"Ugh.. Whatever.. This time whatever you pay me in better not be pink or have a cartoon cat anywhere on it.."

"Deal.."

Two weeks later ..

Wade had two very nice custom designed pistols to go with his two very nice custom made swords from the same maker..

And Tony had a new blue Scooby-Doo lunch box..

**Author's Note:**

> ..
> 
> Tony calls Wade (Deadpool) "Double Dead" at start a reference to the Double W's (or Double-U's if saying the letter out loud so Double Double-U's) and obviously the Dead part is cuz Wade is a Mercenary that goes a bit overkill.. 
> 
> This is after Afghanistan but implies that Tony made weapons for Wade BEFORE Afghanistan
> 
> This is before Wade gets Cancer and becomes Deadpool


End file.
